Proto:Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc/September 6, 2002 Prototype
A prototype of Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc for the Sony PlayStation 2. it has been dumped by DandyGuy (nor ICUP321). in 2017. it was Titled: Rayman: Hoodlum Havoc during development. This includes 6 Levels as following level select: * INTRO.10 = The Fairy Council - Act 1 * SK8.00 = The Fairy Council - Act 6 * WOOD.19 = Clearleaf Forest - Act 3 ** Also known as Dangerous Game in Preview Demo. * MOOR.60 - The Land of the Livid Dead - Act 3 * FLASH.10 - The Longest Shortcut - Act 3 * TOWER.30 - The Tower of the Leptys - Act 3 ** Also known as Special Invaders in Preview Demo. When you have completed the level, Press the R1 + SELECT to choose another level. * SK8.00 have issue if you loading other levels. it will be looping the sound after ending level. Differences Red Lum TBA. Menu Title Screen There is no Title Screen in Level Select, the engine was dated in August 27, 2002. Loading Screen The Loading Screen of the PlayStation 2 version features a slot machine with a rotating 3D model of a Hoodmonger A similar style of loading screen was used in the final version of Rayman M for the PlayStation 2. This because during in final, it will Random Loading screen. Same as Preview Demo, but it would be same. Pause Menu The Earliest Pause Menu Screen, this because if you press the START button again, it will repeats the Extra Stamp. Pressing the Left and Right will goes anything, choosing level or Options, Save or Load. The Extra Stamp was replaced by Murfy Stamp in Final. There are no Total Score and rescuing the Teensies cage numbers. Levels are Known: * Le Donjon Obscur = The Keep Obscure * Abracadabra Raccourci = Abracadabra Shortcut * Black Lumsa = Black Lums * Les Monts d'Outre Nuées = The Mountains Overseas clouds * Le Désert des Knaarens The Desert of the Knaaren * La Lande aux Esprits Frappés = The land of Spirits Struck * Les Marais d'Aigre-Nouilles = The Swamps on sour noodles * La Forêt de Claire-Feuille = Clearleaf Forest * Le Jardin de la Banque Centrale - The Garden of the Central Bank Revisiting the Level would be Crash, and it will stuck the Loading Screen. The Only way is reset the Playstation 2 Console. and choose the level again. Save Game The Save Game seems to be Earlier, since you can't navigate the letters and numbers. Name was included: LOL--''' which if you are going New Game, you must enter name to save the game. The OK String is not included in Prototype, so you can't save. Options Although in the Prototype Version, the Options Menu only Audio. In the Final Version, You can setting the Video and Controller Options (such as Enabling Widescreen, Enable/Disable Vibration Function). The Cancel string is included prototype, this because it seems to do nothing. Changing the sfx, music and voice doesn't work. Game Menu The Save or Load is included in Prototype. as in Final, The Load or Save has included on Game Menu. Bonus Menu There is no Bonus Menu in prototype. The Options Menu in Prototype was replaced by Bonus menu in Final. Load Game The Load Game seems appear to be blank, if you inserted the Memory Card Slot 1 PS2, you can load any games you like. to continuing adventure mode. It allows included Score and Cages for how much. Pressing the X Button seems to be problem, for loading data error. Snapshot Mode Seems identical that was trying capture Photo, unfortunately. If you press the Circle Button for more info, it will appear it again. as well the word '''INCONNU which means Unknown. Level Score When you finishing the level, the Level Score is identically are included, Although the level score is not included in Prototype, this will brings says: There is no 5 Stars if the Level Score brings how much Percentage. In-Game The Fairy Council Act 1 Same as Final, but there is Score HUD can be see if the level not included the Gems. Act 5 The Level are called Teensie Highway whereas there is words says "Who's next?" while scoring largest. Note that it would be looping for level select, You will need reset the console PS2 which it's recommended. Clearleaf Forest - Act 3 In this level, it's same as the Preview Demo, which it gives half. as this prototype, it would be included with starting level by getting the Shock Rocket can. The Longest Shortcut - Act 3 This level seems identical to be final, although you can't get the secret area for Ly the Fairy's Statue.